Halloween Costume 2k13 June
| winner = See below}} Halloween Costume is the ninth contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo It's never too early to start planning your costume. For this CrosStitch contest, we want you to design your finest Halloween accessory-- it can be cute, scary, gruesome or all of the above. Winners will be announced in late September, just in time for a month of spooky celebration! General information - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. Winners The winners were announced on September 25, 2013. 10 new items were added to the shops. * Weretiger Sleeves designed by Yorugami * Pumpkin Puff Dress designed by Cicura Kikari * Terror Coat designed by Zeotron * Monster Stomping Boots designed by gliesha * Hell-doll Mask designed by Zombie_Sniper_Bullet * Messenger Bag designed by Halloween Network * Soul Scarf designed by Petite Aristocrat * Treat Dress designed by Portable Sushi * Dreamy Bun Bun designed by L0LlTAB0T * Pumpkin Bao designed by DefauIt The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Landing page Halloween Costume |content1 = Our latest batch of CrosStitch contest winners showcase the boundless creativity of the Gaia community-- even more so than usual, I dare say! This time, it was all about showing off your brilliant original characters and showcasing their signature items. We have a lovely batch of winners, all of which have been lovingly converted into Gaia items. You can find all these items at my shop, CrosStitch. Stop by and celebrate the artistic genius of your fellow Gaians by grabbing one of these unique treasures today! Visit CrosStitch Meanwhile, we're officially opening another CrosStitch contest to let you show off a whole new side of your creative mind... a darker side! Since our next round of winners will be emerging near the start of October, we thought we'd solicit your spookiest creations: design the finest and most fiendish Halloween garment or accessory, and we'll transform it into a gruesome Gaia item! You'll have a little bit more time than usual to prepare your entry: this contest will be open from June 26th to July 26th. For the full rules and details, visit the contest page: Enter The Contest For some inspiration, here are the talented winners of the CrosStitch Original Character contest: |title2 = |content2 = Another remarkable competition has drawn to a close! Our Halloween Costume themed contest garnered some truly remarkable entries, all of which we were extremely excited to receive. Our group of winners are paragons of the creative spirit of the Gaia community, and we congratulate them on having their amazing ideas transformed into fantastic items. Let’s take a look at the results now! You can find all these items (and previous winning entries) at my shop, CrosStitch. Drop in any time to marvel at the talents of your fellow Gaians! Visit CrosStitch! Of course, the end of one contest brings the start of another. As you are no doubt aware, winter is coming -- or so I’ve been told. What better way to celebrate the encroaching chill than by gearing up with some accessories? We’re looking for any accessories appropriate for cold weather: cozy scarves, earmuffs, hats, anything of the sort! The winners will help their fellow Gaians bundle up against the cold by having their ideas transformed into amazing new items. The contest will be open from September 25th until October 25th. For the full rules and details, visit the contest page: Visit the Contest! To help get you in the creative mood, take a look at the winning designs of the CrosStitch Halloween Costume contest:}} Category:Contest